


Looking Glass

by Yngvildr the Voracious (Yngvildr_the_Voracious)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Glasses, Living Together, M/M, PWP, Porn, cum on glasses, horny on main molly, pearl necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yngvildr_the_Voracious/pseuds/Yngvildr%20the%20Voracious
Summary: Molly was bored and needed a hug, needed attention, but he was loathe to bother Caleb. He had papers to grade.





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keefling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/gifts).



> The Widomauk server sometimes has the best ideas.

Molly was bored. 

Molly was bored and needed a hug, needed attention, but he was loathe to bother Caleb. He had papers to grade and who was he to deny education to Caleb's students.

 

Sadly, being a poor lecturer and a poor street performer meant a poor and tiny apartment shared with a goblin girl, currently away for her night shift at the pharmacy on the other side of town. So here Molly was, desperately close to Caleb. Close enough to touch the man, hunched over his papers, holding his left jaw in his palm, his elbow firmly planted into the plastic of the table they used as both a desk and a dining table and the right hand busy scribbling on what looked like a terrible essay on the transmutative properties of a case or a glyph or the like..

 

Molly sighed. Maybe he should make them some tea, it would please Caleb and make him smile. Molly loved it when Caleb smile… Turning on the kettle and deciding on the tea blend would also give the tiefling something to do for a couple of minutes, which was, really, killing two birds with one stone. 

 

The purple tiefling rose from the bed, stretched his limbs as much as he could in the enclosed space and took the two steps needed to reach their tiny kitchen area, turning the kettle on and opening the drawers. He chose a deliciously perfumed Earl Grey tea. It would soothe Caleb, he knew. Even smelling the lavender blossoms and the undertones of the bergamot oil coating the black tea leaves made Molly’s own muscles go lax. 

 

He heard the rustle of paper behind him and turned around as Caleb rubbed his eyes with a great sigh.

 

"My lenses are killing me." He mumbled as Molly filled the infuser with the tea bland and set it down into the mug. 

 

He set the cup in front of Caleb who frowned and blinked, trying to wet his dry eyes. Molly topped up the cat adorned ceramic container with boiling hot water. 

 

"I've yet to see you work without them." Molly remarked as he poured.

 

He had indeed seen Caleb wear monthlies to bed and remove specific lighter dailies on days spent lazying at home… Or even just before sex as, apparently, the combination of touching erogenous zones and the flimsy film of the lenses touching his eyeballs was not bearable for him. Molly had met people with weirder 

 

"I have glasses…” Caleb confessed as he rubbed the crick off the back of his neck.. “They're pretty old, but they're serviceable. I don't need a big correction to grade papers, I'm always hunched over them. Contact lenses are just more useful. Why remove them to use glasses that would slip on my nose anyway?" 

 

He took his mug of tea as Molly smirked and went behind his man, softly rubbing at the human’s shoulders and swatting his hands away to take their place and start massaging them in strong circles. 

 

"I can’t believe you've hidden glasses from me." Molly teased as he rubbed at Caleb’s back. 

 

"I mean, they are old..." he answered, his head lolling back to meet Molly’s red eyes again.

 

"I bet you look cute with them on." the tiefling wistfully sighed into Caleb’s ear. 

 

Caleb laughed, this awkward dorky sound that Molly could never get enough of.

 

"You sound like Nott!"

 

"Let me be the judge of how cute you are with glasses, darling?" Molly asked. "Where are they?"

 

Still smiling as if Molly was playing him for a fool (but oh, how Molly would prove him wrong!), Caleb took the small plastic container for his contacts, monthlies judging by the thickness of them, and peeled them off his eyes before setting them in the small box and topping them off with more liquid. Then, he put the box away and pulled his leather pouch which, to Molly's knowledge, contained heaps and heaps of polyhedral dice, producing a pair of black glasses after a bit of fishing around.

 

 

They had a rounder shape and black branches adorned with faded gold. They looked old and the bottom of the right eye was cracked but they were definitely serviceable, as Caleb said. Molly had to know they would look as dratty as his wizard. 

 

Yet, he couldn’t shake the awe as he watched Caleb open the branches with care and slide them on his nose.

 

Immediately, Molly couldn't help but cup Caleb's chin, inspecting his features, changed by the accessory. Nowadays he didn't flinch much away, in fact, tonight, it was Caleb who chased Molly's hand, his face leaning into it. Molly kissed his lips, wanting, wishing it would forever seal the smile in place and he would never ever frown again. Especially not in these gorgeous glasses. 

 

His mouth was soft and his lips were plump and Molly loved to suck on them and lick them and the glasses were soon smudged from their passionate kiss. Or rather Molly’s oily skin moisturiser to counter his naturally dry skin. 

 

"You look so handsome with them." Molly said when they eventually had to stop for air.

 

"Well, that's not what Nott said about my glasses." Caleb remarked, his smirk still amused. 

 

"Oh, you're cute too.” he assured his lover. “That’s for sure, but they also make me want to see you on your knees and worshipping my cock, something I doubt Nott wants to hear or even think about..."

 

"True." Caleb chuckled again, making Molly’s heart do a little flip in his chest. "Maybe I should wear them more often. It would strain my jaw, but it would allow my eyes to rest a bit." He deadpanned with this small smile of his.

 

Molly was so proud and happy it was gracing Caleb’s lips so he hugged hum. 

 

"Oh, I can definitely fuck your lovely face anytime you want." he moaned, already feeling himself go hard in his pants. 

 

Caleb took a hold on Molly's shoulder and broke the embrace so suddenly, Molly was ready to go back to bed and give him his space. He was used to it now, but Molly was mistaken tonight as Caleb's eyes shone bright with desire behind the glasses. His hands started to move and soon found themselves below Molly's tight top. 

 

"Anytime you said?” Caleb asked, sounding breathless and yet sensual. 

 

"Oh, Caleb, I would pull your hair and make you suck my dick with your glasses on everyday if that was what you wanted." Molly murmured in his own breath, bringing his lips closer to Caleb’s cheek. 

 

Bespectacled, the human softly ran his pink tongue across his lips, making Molly's dick twitch and he damn sure hoped his love, his face adorned with those beautiful glasses really wanted to commit to this because he wouldn't be able to come anywhere else tonight, it seemed.

 

Ink smudged fingers gripped at the fabrix of Molly’s shirt and swiftly removed it expertly, without catching on the bejeweled horns. Pale hands roamed the tattooed purple expanse of Molly's torso before pushing him softly to the bed behind them.

Molly let himself be laid on his back as he shivered with anticipation, his nipple being softly toyed with as his crotch was cupped exactly how he liked it. 

 

"What about now?" Caleb whispered, his face suddenly at a level with Molly's belly button, planting soft and brief kisses like hundreds of butterflies flying on his abdominals. 

 

"Yes now, please."

 

Caleb unzipped Molly's pants, bringing his hands in the jeans and onto the boxers, cupping the tieflings ridged dick with his slender fingers and slowly lining the erect shape of it with his nose, his breath hot and a torture from the other side of the fabric. His fingertips went from Molly's nipple to his belt and helped the tiefling divest himself of his last clothes, allowing the human to lick the length of the scaled cock he liked to bounce on so much. Molly, craning his neck, couldn't help but watch as Caleb smudged his glasses further onto his purple dick, letting the cold of the metal frame replace his hot breath. 

 

Then, Caleb, with his throaty laugh, put the glans of Molly’s cock onto his tongue and licked the pre gathering at the tip of it, eliciting a moan from the tiefling that made Molly's hands immediately go to Caleb's neck. Caleb dropped the dick back onto Molly's belly.

 

"I thought you were going to pull my hair?" he asked, looking very much like the authoritative teacher Molly imagined him to be. 

 

The tone and his eyebrow raised behind the glasses made the tiefling ache even more for the hot tongue. Molly's cock twitched one more time, Caleb's glasses so close that it actually tapped the branches on the side as it went up ever so slightly, pushed up by the blood flow engorging the flesh. 

 

"Oh, I would be so happy to oblige." Molly told him as he moved his hand higher, threading his fingers into the red hair and softly pulling and relaxing his hand as Caleb, once more, sucked at the the tip of the purple shaft and sucked the cock into his mouth expertly.

 

Everytime Caleb hollowed his cheek or grazed his balls with his hand, Molly would let out a moan and reward the human with a hair pull. It was soft and controlled at first, but the way Caleb toyed and teased with his tongue, briefly putting his throat to work every ten seconds to bottom out on Molly's dick put the tiefling more and more on edge, made him control his hips less and less.

 

"I'm... Caleb can I?"

 

And suddenly, cold. Caleb had let go of Molly's penis again and was nudging it with his nose, playfully.

 

"Caleb can I what?" he repeated, the expectant tone threatening to make Molly come at this instant. 

 

"I want to fuck your throat and cum on your glasses." he panted instead, trying to keep in control of his body. 

 

Caleb rose from his leaning position, taking Molly with him and encouraging him to stand as himself, looking so mirthful on his knees, with his glasses smudged with pre and even some spit. Molly wanted to paint it with his cum so bad. Caleb opened his mouth wide. 

 

"Fuck my mouth Mollymauk. Cover me in your come." He said.

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice, love.”

 

Molly took Caleb's face in his hands once more, took another fistful of hair and engulfed himself in the soft wet heat of his love's mouth.

 

His hips first had a rhythm, careful to sometimes feel for Caleb's throat with his free hand for any cues. They knew their safewords and tap outs, they knew they could trust each other and yet, Molly had to feel Caleb's tongue nudge the underside of his dick before becoming mad with desire. Caleb had his nose burried in Molly's pubes as the tiefling watched his dick disappear to the hilt in his mouth, his glans hitting the back of his throat, his glasses stained and askew, a small hand hitting on that magical button at the base of his dick just behind his balls. Molly groaned and grunted as he felt himself close to coming. 

 

Caleb tapped once on his thigh, prompting Molly to remove himself as Caleb at the same time hollowed his cheek once more during that last movement, making Molly cry out at the surprise sensation, his balls tightening and his whole body tensing into his orgasm. 

 

Holding the base of Molly's dick into the sexiest move the tiefling ever saw, Caleb kept milking Molly's cock as thick ropes of cum came flying to his face, all over his nose, his brow and right onto the left eye, the round glasses dark frame now painted in Molly's pearly white semen instead of the initial gold.

 

If he could come two times in less than 30 second, Molly would have orgasmed at the sight alone. 

 

"I... Caleb that was fantastic." He breathed out.

 

Caleb smiled, kissing Molly again briefly. This was not enough for the tiefling who kissed his nose, licking his cum from his human's cheek. Caleb sighed wistfully. 

 

"Do you wanna come too, my darling?" Molly asked.

 

"It’s late and I’m not finished grading."

 

Molly licked another drop of cum on Caleb's eyebrow.

 

"Please, you made me cum so beautifully."

 

Caleb's arm went around Molly's waist, there was more cum on the corner of his mouth where it had dripped from his glasses, the left eye painted white. 

 

"Alright. We must be quick if I want to finish working before sun up, though." the man covered in cum asked before licking his lips, effectively making the drop disappear as Molly was going for it. 

 

Molly groaned, disappointed, but licked the cum covered glass as his hand want for Caleb’s own crotch. 

Nothing was quick between them and Caleb only went back to grading very early the next morning before going to work. The sun rising was visible from their tiny window and Nott’s key was turning in the lock as Molly softly snored. 

 

He didn’t regret anything he said as he tried to finish grading before having to leave for work.

  
  



End file.
